finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cycle of Destruction
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = }} Cycle of Destruction was a Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Four Warriors of Light who had lost their memories were asked to sace Princess Sarah by the King of Cornelia, who was told of their coming by the sage Lukahn. The Warriors of Light ventured into the Chaos Shrine to rescue Sarah, and there they confronted Garland, the former knight of Cornelia who had abducted her. This would prove to be the first step of a long and arduous journey. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Chaos Shrine |elite stages 1=1 |elite stamina 1=12 |elite boss 1=Garland |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Cavern of Earth |classic stages 2=1 |classic stamina 2=5 |classic boss 2=Vampire |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x10 |elite 2=Cavern of Earth |elite stages 2=1 |elite stamina 2=14 |elite boss 2=Vampire |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 x10 |classic 3=Cavern of Ice |classic stages 3=1 |classic stamina 3=7 |classic boss 3=White Dragon x2 |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 |elite 3=Cavern of Ice |elite stages 3=1 |elite stamina 3=16 |elite boss 3=White Dragon x2 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 x20 |classic 4=Old Chaos Shrine -Fire- |classic stages 4=1 |classic stamina 4=9 |classic boss 4=Marilith |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Old Chaos Shrine -Fire- |elite stages 4=1 |elite stamina 4=18 |elite boss 4=Marilith |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x10 x3 |classic 5=Old Chaos Shrine -Entropy- |classic stages 5=1 |classic stamina 5=11 |classic boss 5=Chaos |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Old Chaos Shrine -Entropy- |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Chaos |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x7 |elite 6=Desecrator of Earth and Water + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Lich Kraken |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x60 |elite mastery 6= x2 x2 |elite 7=Ravager of Wind ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Tiamat |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x84 |elite mastery 7= x3 |elite 8=Avatar of Light +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Warrior of Light |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x3 x3 x96 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Primordial Enemy Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Garland |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x24 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 x2 |elite 10=White Swarm ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=White Dragon x2 |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x2 x2 x36 |elite mastery 10= x10 x20 x20 |elite 11=Cycle's End + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Chaos |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x3 |elite mastery 11= x5 x3 |raid 1=Conquer the Dragon Zombie - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Dragon Zombie |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Dragon Zombie - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Dragon Zombie |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Marilith Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Marilith |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Marilith Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Marilith |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x2 x1,000 |member drops 4= x2 x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events